This invention concerns beds, and more particularly beds for the use of invalids or temporarily incapacitated persons.
It is well known that patients of the kind referred to above have to be taken from their beds, either for bathing or washing, for physiotherapeutical treatment or just to change their bodily position to avoid sores due to lying in the same position for extended periods of time.
The practice in hospitals, geriatric homes and like places where patients are cared for, these have to be lifted bodily from their beds or have to be assisted by nursing personnel and transferred to wheel chairs or other sitting commodities.
The said problem has been the subject of some attempts to alleviate the task of the hospital nurses and other paramedical staff, but--as far as I know--without effective result.
So, e.g. Swedish Patent No. 7314775-3 to B. Moe provides a wheel chair onto which a bed ridden patient can be transferred. In that construction a wheel chair is "integrated" with the bedstead and in use the invalid person has to be handled by nursing personnel, who have to change the person's position.